A Kiss is just a Kiss
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After an embarrassing accident, Cassie runs away from Blitzwolfer. Can the Loboan patch things up with her?


**A request done for my good friend, guestsurprise!**

* * *

"Heads up, Blitz!" Cassie said as she tossed the rubber ball.

Blitzwolfer ran after the ball, jumped high in the air, and caught it with his teeth.

Cassie and Blitzwolfer were the best of friends. Rachel, Sasha, Whampire, and Four Arms watched them play together.

"Those two are just the cutest together." Rachel said.

"They sure are." Four Arms said.

Blitzwolfer galloped towards Cassie so he can return the ball.

However, he ran to fast and tripped.

"WHOOOOOAA!" Blitzwolfer howled.

"OH, NO!" Cassie screamed.

 **BAM!**

Rachel and the others stood up, shocked at what they saw.

Blitzwolfer had landed on Cassie.

And he was kissing her on the lips!

Blotzwolfer was so chocked, he felt frozen in time.

Cassie, however, struggling under the immense weight and taste of dog in her mouth.

In her haste, Cassie managed to get her friend off of him.

"U-Ugh!" Cassie gaped her mouth open and started wiping her tongue with her hands. She just kissed an alien werewolf.

Cassie looked and saw Rachel and her friends staring at her. Blitzwolfer was still in shock.

Never has Cassie felt so embarrassed in all her life. She ran back to the mansion.

"Cassie! Wait!" Blitzwolfer said, finally snapping out of it.

But Cassie was already inside.

* * *

Cassie went into her room. She flipped onto the bed and planted her face into the pillows.

"What will Blitz think?!" Cassie squeaked.

She was Faroe Blitzwolfer will he upset with her or make fun of her. Not to mention Rachel, Sasha and her alien friends saw her too.

"CASSIE!" Blitzwolfer broke the door open.

"NO! Leave me alone!" Cassie hid under her blanket.

"Cassie! Come out of there!" Blitzwolfer stomped right over to her.

"NO!" Cassie curled up tigger in her blanket ball.

But Blitzwolfer grabbed Cassie in her little ball and ripped the blanket apart.

Now that she was freed, Cassie looked in horror as Blitzwolfer looked down at her.

"Just leave me alone!" Cassie said, turning away. "I...I..." She looked ready to cry.

"Cassie," Blitzwolfer said. "A kiss means nothing if there's no love behind it."

Cassie choked back her tears. "W-What?"

"I'm not mad about what happened." Blitzwolfer said. "What happened back there was an accident, no way to anticipate it. Did you mean to kiss me?"

"No! Of course not!" Cassie immediately said.

"Then there's nothing to be upset about." Blitzwolfer said.

Cassie started to relax. "So, you're not mad?"

"Not in the least." Blitzwolfer answered. "But I don't want you to avoid me because of a simple mistake. It really hurt my feeling when you ran a way and snapped at me."

Now Cassie felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Blitz. I never should have jumped to conclusions like that. I'll never do it again."

"And I promise to be more careful when we're playing." said Blitzwolfer.

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Cassie asked.

"Actually, yes..." Blitzwolfer smiled devilishly and pounced on the girl. "A good tickle should make us even."

"ACK! Oh, no! Not that!" Cassie said, shaking her head. But she can't hide her smile.

Blitzwolfer moved his snout under Cassie's shirt and started licking her belly.

"EEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO! That's EVIL!" Cassie cried out.

"I know." said Blitzwolfer. He stuck his tongue in Cassie's bellybutton and wriggled it around in there.

Now Cassie was laughing so hard, she almost made Blitzwolfer go deaf.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, that should be enough." Blitzwolfer stopped and pulled his head out. "I gotta give ya some air."

"Yeah...thanks..." Cassie breathed.

Blitzwolfer scooped up his little friend. "Come on, kiddo. How about some nice chocolate milk to cool off those pipes?"

Cassie smiled and hugged her best friend. "Yes, please."

The two friends learned to forgive and forget, and all was right with the world again.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: I hope you like it, Amiga! I'm going back on my request break and will continue to work on my own stories! :)**


End file.
